PDFPC02 / Transcript
Last time we saw Miwa transform. Miwa:*after the transformation*Oh.... Nani?...*goes crazy*OUEH, NANI?! ---- Opening: "Niji no Iro" ---- Dai: Ouhh....*nervous* Kai: We have to retreat... Gusto: OUEH??!! I AGREE, NBOW RUN!!*he runs into sound and disappeared* Dai and Kai:*they do the same* Miwa: Oh.... ??: They'll come back... soon- Miwa: Hey, just who the heck are you?! ??: Ouh.... it's hard to explain... My name is Sound. Miwa: Okay- Sound: I WASN'T FINISH! Miwa: Okay! Geez, sorry... Sound: Anyways.... my name is Sound. I was sent from the Vocaloid community. I heard you have the voice of a vocaloid. Miwa: What?! Sound: You were singing, weren't you? ~FLASHBACK WHEN SHE WAS 8~ Song: Clover Club Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. remon juusu wo sosoide Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. ranpaku wa yoku mazete ne Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. gurenadin shiroppu irete Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. dorai jin mo wasurezu ni ~END OF FLASHBACK~ Miwa: Oh.... that was years ago*she start walking away* Sound: But..-YOUR VOICE- Miwa: It was... okay for my parents... but.... everyone else- Sound: You can't let that haunt you! Miwa: Oh!*she gasped*....Well...*she looks at SOund with teary eyes*What do you know!? Matter the fact, what are you?! Sound: I told you, I was sent by the VOcaloid Community- Miwa: WHAT SUCH THING?! Sound: Oeh?!- Miwa: THERE'S NO SUCH THING! I don't even know what i'm wearing and- Sound: You have a vr! I can't sense one of the games is Vocaloid. Miwa: Uh-.....*she shut her mouth before she could say anything else*I... Sound: It's okay... but it isn't when you hide your feelings for music. Especially Vocaloid music- Wia: Just shut up! Sound:*gulps* Miwa: I hate vocaloid. Are we clear? Sound:*gulps again*C-clear Miwa: Now how can I get out of*makes gestures to her clothes*this?! Sound: Hm?! Oh...*takes Miwa's powers* Miwa: And you can keep it... Sound: But- Miwa: But nothing! Now goodbye...*she starts walking away to her beat up bike*\ Sound:*looks down*Miwa...*growls and flies to Miwa*Wait! Miwa picked up her bike. Sound: Miwa, your the world's danger. Your their only hope! Miwa:*stops*..*looks at Sound*I would've none if I was "that" important!*she looks away and leaves Sound there* Time restores. The Next Day~ Miwa was on her "fixed" bike thinking about what Sound said. Miwa:*looks down and mumbles*Am I that important- Sound: MIWA!!*she flies toward Miwa* Miwa: Ugh! What do you want?*she says in a annoyed tone* Sound: Come on! Love vocaloid! Miwa: Why should I? I mean, not everyone like the same things. Sound: But- Miwa: Look, just go to your planet or something, or wherever you live!*Miwa started to ride away* Sound looked at the ground. Later that day... *RING* Miwa: Finally schools over*she says in relief* ??: OH MY GOD, IT'S MONSTER!!*a female voice yelled* Miwa: Oh?!*she drops her bag and runs toward the sound* ??: SOMEONE HELP ME!!*it screams again* Miwa: Hey, are you o- Miwa stopped and saw there was no girl. It was a big figure, and she new who it was. Miwa: Oh no...*she backs up* ??: SURPRISE!!*Gusto showed his face* Miwa stepped back but Kai was in her way. Miwa: AH!!*she looks at Kai* Dai flew next to Kai. Miwa: Uhhhhhhhhh*she runs away*AHHHHHHHH!!!! Gusto: HEY, COME BACK LITTLE GIRL!! Miwa: AH!*she bumps into Sound*Ah! Sound: Oi?! Miwa?! Miwa: Their right behind me! Sound: Oeh?! Come with me!*she grabs Miwa with her tiny hands* Miwa: Eh?! The two hide behind a wall catching their breath. Sound: You have to transform- Miwa: No! I don't want to get in this mess! Sound: It's too late. You can't get out of it now.. Miwa:*looks down* Sound: Look, i'm sorry... but.. you have to fight through it. And not alone, i'm here. Miwa:*looks at Sound smiling* Sound:*smiles at Miwa* Gusto: THEIR YOU TWO ARE!!*Gusto found them behind the wall*ARE YOU READY TO BE DESTROYED?! Miwa: Now Sound. Sound: Eh?! H-hai! Miwa starts to transform once again. Sound turns into a heart shaped jewel again. Miwa:*holds the device and the jewel*Hmph!*puts the token with the other ones in the device* Miwa's clothes disappear and a blue color covered only her body. Her ponytails dissolve. "Pretty Cure! MY VOCALOID HEART, TRANSFORM!" The device turns into a spray bottle. Miwa sprays the perfume left, then right. Suddenly a transparent sheet of blue appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and it changed into another scene. In this scene, Miwa brings a light from her heart. Then the light flickered and a dress appeared on her. She then did her legs for boots/shoes and then her hands for gloves. She used her hands and turned her hair light blue as a long and big ponytail. It was like Miku's but Miwa only had one. Miwa finished with a pose. "The Future Sound! Cure Oto!" she finished with a pose again. Dai and Kai were up at the sky. Dai: This we'll be interesting right brother? Kai:*didn't respond* Gusto: I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY THIS TIME! KYAA!!*charges at Miwa* Miwa: Eh?! AH!*jumps away* Gusto: HEY!! I WASN'T FINISHED! Miwa: Uh*drops down and hits Gusto* Gusto: OI?! Miwa: That.. WORKED?!*she jumps off of Gusto*Ha, take that! Gusto: Oh, why you- Sound: Miwa!*she yells from the device*Use your special! Miwa: Special? Sound: Skill you idiot! Miwa: Oh, that makes more sense. But how? Sound: Follow my lead. A baton pops out. Miwa: I call the Ultra Sound, come out!*she points the weapon at the sky and it glows* "Precure! Shooting Star!" the light splits into multiple streams and hits Gusto. Gusto: OI?!*he gets hit and destroyed* Miwa: Subete kanryō~ Dai: Eh? She destroyed Gusto brother. Kai: Yeah... we should go. Dia: Hai! They disappear in the sky. Later~ Miwa :Wow... that was amazing... Sound: So, what do say? Miwa: What do you mean? Sound: About Vocaloid and Pretty Cure... Miwa: I mean... when I was Cure Oto, I could here music. It was... beautiful. Sound: So what do you say, partners? Miwa: ... Partners! They laugh. ---- ENDING: [[VOCALOID・STEP|'VOCALOID・STEP']] Category:Transcripts